People employed in various crafts, especially plumbers, often have to work much of the time in a supine position with the worker's body distributed over uneven surfaces in a confined space. Most typical of such a work environment is a plumber working under a sink in a kitchen or in a bathroom cabinet. The cabinet floor is typically elevated over the room floor by the height of the space under the cabinet, known to those skilled in the art of kitchen cabinets as kickspace. A plumber working in a cabinet has the upper part of the body, that is shoulders and above, positioned under a sink inside a cabinet and the feet positioned on the room floor.
Body measurements of plumbers and cabinet dimensions vary significantly. The relationship of the plumber's body measurements to the cabinet dimensions will determine where will the plumber's buttocks be positioned. The closer the plumber's buttocks are to the edge of the cabinet floor, the higher the level of discomfort the plumber will experience. If the plumber's body measurements and the cabinet size are such that the position of the plumber's buttocks is on the room floor just in front of the cabinet, or if the plumber must maintain the buttocks in the air above the floor by exerting a strain on the plumber's muscular system, then the plumber is risking a potentially serious spinal injury.
Other source of strain on the plumber's spine is from the necessity of having to keep the plumber's head at a position that is elevated above the cabinet floor.
A person working in a confined space, such as under a sink in a cabinet has to use both hands for the task at hand. Support of the worker's body in a supine position with the body extended over the uneven or irregular surfaces often requires the worker to use one of the hands for additional body support. The use of one hand for support complicates the work task and increases chances of worker's injury. Additionally, work in confined spaces, such as a plumber working in a cabinet, requires the workspace to be well illuminated, preferably without shadows. Having to carry lamps, and finding means to attach one or more lamps in a position providing proper illumination, further complicates the worker's task.
The “Foldable Crawler”, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,569 by Larson, provides a crawler to facilitate working in a supine position under a kitchen sink. The “Foldable Crawler” supports the plumber on a hard surface in a substantially horizontal position only. The “Plumber's Support Pillow” arrangement supports the plumber in an ergonomically more correct canted position and on a softer resilient surface and provides means to illuminate the workspace in a manner that minimizes the shadow creation by the illuminating means.
Other support cushions taught by prior art, such as the “Portable Multiple Section Adjustable Posture Contour Care Bed” taught by Bills in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,249, and the “Adjustable Personal Support Apparatus” taught by Edelson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,625, and the “Cross-legged Seating Apparatus” taught by Edelson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,350, and the “Multiple Position Support cushion” taught by Raftery in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,967, and the “Support cushion and Method for Accommodating Multiple Body Positions” by Roberson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,217, provide personal body support on single plane horizontal surfaces and do not teach the means to support a plumber working in a supine position over raised surface, such as in a cabinet under a sink.
The “Multiple Position Tool Caddy Seat” taught by Young in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,011, describes a tool caddy that can also be used to support a worker laying on his stomach.
The need thus clearly exists for a device that provides lightweight ergonomic support, and workspace illumination, for persons working in a supine position over a raised surface in a confined space.